Into the Blue
by tfpeel
Summary: Protagonisti un po' tutti. La storia prende il via indicativamente dal finale della midseason di terza stagione per cui siete avvisati, forse e dico forse, qualcuno non è ancora proprio morto nella mia storia. Se siete stufi di vedere fan fiction Sterek e pensate che Allison e Derek abbiano del potenziale così come Stiles e Lydia, è la storia che fa per voi. Dallison & Stydia.
1. Something Changes

Allison aprì lentamente gli occhi, cercando di mettere a fuoco dove si trovasse ma era il buio quasi totale, di una cosa era certa... non era il suo letto. L'ultima cosa che ricordava erano le fauci di Peter pericolosamente vicine a lei, poi mentre arrivava qualcuno lui si era dileguato, non ricordava altro. Ma chi l'aveva salvata? Forse era stato Scott... senz'altro era lui, eppure da quel poco che vedeva non era neanche a casa sua...

Decise di averne a basta di pensare, si mise in piedi ma una fitta lancinante al fianco seguita da un capogiro la fecero finire a terra con la sensazione che le mancasse anche il respiro.. _Calma calma ragiona, farsi prendere dal panico non serve a niente_ continuava a ripetersi nella testa ma il suo cuore iniziò ad accelerare i battiti quando dal buio spuntarono due occhi verdi e una voce che voleva rassicurarla, cercò di rimettersi in piedi per tentare un'impossibile fuga mentre Derek la prendeva in braccio e la adagiava di nuovo sul letto...

"Finalmente sei sveglia ma che cosa pensavi di fare? Aspetta che ti aiuto a rimetterti a letto, sei ancora troppo debole!"

Allison spalancò i suoi occhioni dalla sorpresa, era dunque stato Derek a salvarla? Quel Derek che lei conosceva e che era certa non era nei primi posti nella sua classifica personale degli amici? E lei era nel suo loft? Se lo scopriva suo padre erano guai per tutti, ah già ma suo padre era fuori città.

Finalmente riprese fiato, si rilassò e poi chiese a Derek che cosa era successo, non ricordava molto e voleva sapere.

Derek si sedette accanto a lei come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo e le spiegò che due giorni prima era stata attaccata da Jennifer che l'aveva ferita, prima che arrivasse Peter ed i due iniziassero a lottare, dandole modo di fuggire, ma mentre cercava di raggiungere gli altri, si era ritrovata Peter davanti pronto a trasformarla o più probabilmente ad ucciderla. Ora aveva senso il dolore al fianco e i pochi ricordi che aveva di Peter prima di svenire. Derek le stava spiegando che dopo che aveva provato ad inseguire inutilmente lo zio era tornato indietro per raggiungere gli altri e l'aveva trovata a terra svenuta e con una brutta ferita che non smetteva di sanguinare, così aveva avvisato gli altri e poi l'aveva portata al loft dove era stato raggiunto dalla mamma di Scott che l'aveva aiutato a curarla.

Dopo il racconto Allison era senza parole, non sapeva davvero cosa dire, le sembrava tutto assurdo, quando mai Derek si sarebbe preoccupato per la sua vita dopo tutti i trascorsi? Dopo che zia Kate le aveva spezzato il cuore, l'aveva tradito, aveva dato fuoco alla sua casa e l'aveva tormentato fino che aveva potuto e dopo che lei stessa era stata pronta ad ucciderlo?

Derek in qualche modo si accorse dell'agitazione di Allison, perché la guardò negli occhi e le disse che li era al sicuro, era certo che Peter non sarebbe mai andato a casa sua per ucciderla, poteva stare tranquilla e se mai ci avesse provato avrebbe prima dovuto passare sul suo cadavere.

Allison era sempre più perplessa, le girava anche la testa ma non le sembrava il momento di spiegare a Derek che non si fidava di lui e delle sue buone intenzioni apparenti, per cui decise di assecondarlo momentaneamente e gli sorrise. Lui sembrò finalmente rilassarsi ed Allison non potè fare a meno di notare quanto fossero belli quegli occhi verdi, maledicendosi il minuto dopo per averlo anche solo pensato, nella sua testa riecheggiavano ancora le parole di sua madre che l'aveva sempre osteggiata con Scott, figurarsi uno come Derek, sarebbe ritornata dall'aldilà solo per fermarla e quasi le venne da ridere al solo pensiero.

Lydia si stava guardando nello specchio, tra un'ora sarebbe arrivato Aiden a prenderla per portarla fuori a cena, certo non era Jackson ma per il momento andava bene così, in fondo quando l'aveva visto ferito si era fatta forza e con l'aiuto di Cora erano riuscite a salvare entrambi i gemelli, un po' ci teneva, era inutile negarlo.

Era pronta e truccata, soddisfatta del risultato finale, ma era presto per cui iniziò a fare zapping in tv. Finì su un canale che stava trasmettendo una puntata a caso di una serie sul primo soccorso, c'era un tizio arrivato in ospedale con una ferita profonda e mentre cercavano di prestargli soccorso arrivava il fratello agitatissimo con la fidanzata al seguito... sembrava tutto risolto quando il fratello che aspettava notizie, usciva di corsa dalla sala d'attesa in preda al panico, con la fidanzata che cercava di calmarlo, a quella scena non poté fare a meno di pensare all'attacco di panico di Stiles qualche giorno prima e di quello che lei aveva fatto per calmarlo.

Doveva ammettere che le era piaciuto, certo non era una situazione romantica e l'ultimo dei suoi pensieri era dare un seguito alla cosa ma non le aveva dato fastidio come aveva pensato per mesi, sapendo che lui era interessato a lei e pensando che prima o poi lui avrebbe tentato di baciarla.

Il pensiero venne interrotto dal messaggio in cui Aiden le faceva sapere di essere sotto casa, mise il cellulare nella borsa ed uscì.

Aiden sembrava più nervoso del solito, ma decise di non dare importanza alla cosa ed aspettò di arrivare al ristorante prima di chiedere cosa non andasse.

Una volta seduti a tavola ne aveva a basta del silenzio ostinato, così provò a chiedere spiegazioni, Aiden le rispose che era nervoso, che non era colpa sua e di godersi la cena. Mentre pensava a come ribattere a tanta freddezza un nuovo messaggio sul cellulare diede una svolta alla serata: "Ti sono mancato? Sto tornando a casa, fatti trovare. Jackson". A quelle parole Lydia strabuzzò gli occhi, Aiden se ne accorse e volle sapere chi era. L'espressione di Aiden era chiara, non era mai stato amico di Jackson e non nascondeva il fastidio a sapere che stava tornando e che questo implicasse che si sarebbe ripreso la ragazza, così se l'umore già non era dei migliori, non fece che peggiorare. Lydia ne aveva abbastanza e si fece portare a casa, ma sulla via del ritorno iniziarono a litigare in macchina, tanto che ad un certo punto Aiden era così furioso che perse il controllo del mezzo rischiando di andare a sbattere. Lydia era leggermente sotto choc, poi subentrò la rabbia, iniziò ad inveire contro Aiden e decise che era meglio se la serata finiva li. Sarebbe andata a casa a piedi, ma non era il caso visto l'ora e visto che era ancora un po' scossa. Chiamò Allison ma c'era la segreteria, Isaac e Scott sapeva che erano non reperibili, le rimaneva solo Stiles. Aiden aveva ripreso un po' il controllo ma più cercava di scusarsi più Lydia lo zittiva e gli disse che stavano venendo a prenderla e di andarsene al diavolo! Aiden stava per ribattere quando arrivò Stiles che aprì la portiera e Lydia ci si fiondò dentro pregandolo di andare via subito. Il ragazzo ingranò la marcia e ripartì subito. Sotto casa di Lydia lei cercò di spiegare che aveva litigato con Aiden e che non voleva coinvolgerlo, ma che Allison non aveva risposto e così aveva pensato a lui. Stiles abbozzò un sorriso e le disse che era comunque felice di vederla e di contare pure su di lui, poi la congedò e tornò a casa mentre qualcuno li osservava con un certo interesse. Sdraiato sul letto non poté fare a meno di ripensare ancora al bacio di qualche giorno prima, aveva significato qualcosa per lei? Perché lui non riusciva a smettere di pensarci da quel giorno.


	2. Surprises

Finalmente Allison era tornata a casa, Chris sarebbe arrivato in giornata e l'ultima cosa di cui Derek aveva bisogno era ritrovarsi un Argent furioso che lo minacciasse di morte.

Quando Derek aveva trovato Allison svenuta qualche giorno prima, non ci ha pensato due volte e l'ha portata nel suo loft, sapeva che a casa con lei non c'era nessuno e non voleva lasciarla sola e poi era l'unico che viveva da solo, non doveva dare spiegazioni a padri o madri.

Certo, Kate era una ferita ancora aperta e dolorosa, in confronto Jennifer era stata una sciocchezza, ma la bionda faceva ancora male e Derek odiava stare male.

Nella settimana appena passata, per un momento gli è sembrato di tornare indietro nel tempo, ora capiva perché Scott aveva faticato così tanto a lasciare Allison, la ragazza ci sapeva fare, per certe cose era proprio come la zia, comunque dopo l'iniziale diffidenza avevano trovato una certa sintonia ed ora che se ne era andata doveva ammettere che un po' le sarebbe mancata e al diavolo la zia!

Allison era distesa sul letto, il padre sarebbe arrivato tra poche ore e lei aveva faticato non poco a tenerlo all'oscuro in quei giorni, per fortuna era via per lavoro e durante le telefonate non aveva fatto troppe domande. Come poteva spiegare al padre che era a casa di Derek? Avrebbe potuto dire a mala pena che l'aveva soccorsa dopo un attacco da parte di Peter, almeno di quello sarebbe stato grato, le aveva salvato la vita.

Era stata da lui solo una settimana, passando i primi due giorni a dormire, poi un giorno a cercare di capire perché fosse così gentile con lei, l'aveva soccorsa e medicata, le aveva fatto compagnia ed era diventato persino protettivo, Allison non abbassava mai la guardia e non si voleva fidare ma alla fine dovette ammettere che non aveva secondi fini, che anzi era davvero intenzionato a difenderla da Peter e aveva trascorso delle ore piacevoli, era stata bene maledizione!

Doveva ammettere che un po' gli mancava e un po' era sollevata da non averlo intorno, avevano indubbiamente legato e la cosa la preoccupava un po', il giorno prima si era anche fermata a guardarlo mentre dormiva o almeno così pensava, ma lui se n'era accorto e lei era rimasta per un momento senza parole prima di dileguarsi, cosa le era venuto in mente?

Un messaggio sul telefonino interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri "Ci vediamo più tardi, ti devo parlare. Isaac". Allison rispose che si sarebbero visti senz'altro ma prima doveva aspettare suo padre, erano 10 giorni che non lo vedeva in fondo e Isaac l'aveva vista anche prima quando l'aveva portata a casa, poteva aspettare qualche ora.

Era troppo nervosa, doveva calmarsi o avrebbe messo in agitazione anche il padre e quella era l'ultima cosa che voleva.

Stiles non si sentiva in gran forma oramai da qualche giorno, ma aveva promesso a Scott che si sarebbero visti per raccontarsi le ultime novita' visto che era stato via qualche giorno e c'era sicuramente qualcosa di cui parlare, tipo che ne so, l'ennesima fuga di Peter a cui davano la caccia da giorni senza esito.

Certo poi ci sarebbe anche l'argomento Lydia, ma non era sicuro che Scott avesse voglia di sentire la sua ennesima dichiarazione d'amore per la donna del mistero, visto che si era lasciato da poco con Allison. Si per quello avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

Finalmente ecco Scott, in fondo era in ritardo solo di 10 minuti, non era il caso di fargli la paternale.

"Ehi amico, ci sono novità su Peter? Sono giorni che gli date la caccia, neanche una traccia?"

Ma Scott non aveva niente da dire, con Isaac avevano setacciato la città in ogni luogo possibile ad ore alterne ma nulla, lo stronzo si era dileguato nel nulla dopo aver quasi ucciso Allison, almeno gli aveva fatto il favore di liberarsi di Jennifer, anche se del corpo nessuna traccia.

"Stiles cosa c'è che non va? Sei strano più del solito oggi..." _Era così evidente?_

"Niente Scott, è solo che inizio ad essere stufo di tutta questa storia, faccio ancora fatica a pensare che ho rischiato di perdere mio padre e da quando abbiamo fatto quel rituale per trovarli non dormo molto bene. Passerà"

Scott era preoccupato per l'amico, perche' anche lui aveva problemi a dormire, forse era il caso di sapere se anche Allison aveva dei problemi, si erano lasciati è vero, ma era ancora legato a lei più di quanto volesse ammettere, gia' saperla a casa di Derek non e' che l'avesse fatto impazzire di gioia visti i precedenti, non capiva come faceva Isaac ad essere così calmo. Non era stupido, aveva visto che tra lui ed Allison c'era qualcosa, peccato che nessuno dei due gliene avesse parlato.

Decisero di andare a fare un giro, quando ad un certo punto videro qualcuno che non si aspettavano di rivedere tanto presto, su una bella macchina sportiva che avrebbero riconosciuto tra mille c'erano Lydia e Jackson, Scott e Stiles si guardarono in faccia allibiti.


	3. Lights and Shadows

Lydia sentiva l'aria che le scompigliava i capelli, aveva ancora in  
mente la lite di qualche ora prima con Aiden ma non le importava,  
quando si era trovata Jackson davanti a casa sua, qualsiasi problema  
era passato in secondo piano. Era troppo felice che fosse ritornato a  
casa, da lei. O almeno cosi' le piaceva pensare. Perche' nonostante  
tutto quello che era successo tra di loro, non riusciva a lasciarlo  
fuori dalla sua vita e sperava che una parte di lui provasse la stessa  
cosa.

Jackson stava guidando la sua auto, guardando nervosamente nello  
specchietto, aveva la strana sensazione che qualcuno lo stesse seguendo  
ma era assurdo, aveva Lydia accanto e l'unica cosa che doveva pensare  
era quanto gli era mancata, quanto aveva voluto tornare indietro subito  
da Londra, ma il padre era un osso duro, aveva accettato solo ora di  
farlo tornare, certo non sapeva che il figlio non voleva piu' tornare a  
Londra, ma quello non era necessario che lo sapesse gia' adesso, ci  
avrebbe pensato tra due settimane. Accosto' l'auto sul ciglio della  
strada, si volto' verso Lydia e le sorrise, tanto la ragazza aveva  
capito perfettamente cosa aveva in mente per trascorrere il resto della  
giornata insieme.

Scott e Stiles si stavano ancora domandando cosa ci faceva Jackson di  
nuovo a Beacon Hill, non avevano idea che sarebbe tornato cosi' presto  
e dovevano ammettere che erano contrariati. Certo la motivazione di  
Scott era un po' diversa dal fastidio che aveva provato Stiles, se  
Jackson era di nuovo tra di loro, le remote possibilita' di conquistare  
la ragazza si assottigliavano pesantemente. Per Scott era piu' un  
problema riferito ai trascorsi, ma capiva anche che Jackson non era  
più una minaccia alle loro vite, per cui cerco' di  
rilassarsi e di riportare la calma anche in Stiles.

Derek aveva uno sguardo perplesso, Allison era sulla porta di casa sua,  
le chiese se voleva entrare e se andava tutto bene ma non ottenne  
risposta. A un tratto lei lo guardo' negli occhi, si avvicino', gli  
prese il volto ra le mani e lo bacio'. Derek subito sembrava  
impietrito, poi rispose al bacio, la prese per i fianchi, la abbraccio'  
e la porto' in casa. Allison non si fece pregare e finirono entrambi  
sul divano, continuarono a baciarsi e la scena si faceva sempre  
più infuocata, quando Allison rialzo' lo sguardo verso di  
lui, era visibilmente spaventato, sembrava pronto a trasformarsi, poi  
la respinse con forza chiamandola Kate, Allison era scioccata, vedeva  
sua zia? Perche'? In quel momento apri' gli occhi' un altro  
terribile incubo, l'ennesimo con protagonista la defunta zietta. Gia'  
di per se era sconcertante, erano notti che non dormiva o dormiva male  
e quando dormiva faceva incubi assurdi, ora anche in pieno giorno,  
bastava appisolarsi sul divano. Era preoccupata, in questo sogno  
addirittura c'era anche Derek, questa storia doveva finire ed in  
fretta, che cosa le stava succedendo? Al di la dell'assurdo di lei che  
diventava zia Kate, cosa c'entrava Derek?Stava perdendo il senno e  
sarebbe finita come sua zia o provava qualcosa per lui? E se si da  
quando? Cerco' di ritrovare la calma, prese le chiavi della macchina,  
borsa e cellulare ed usci', voleva delle risposte.

Capitolo più corto ma necessario allo sviluppo della trama, mi sono resa conto che non mi sono neanche presentata, per cui lo faccio ora.

Ho deciso che ero stufa di fan fiction Sterek che per me sono davvero due grandi amici ma niente di più, per loro ho altri piani e visto che non ho trovato niente o pochissimo per queste coppie che per me hanno molto potenziale, ho deciso di scriverne una io o almeno di provarci.  
Spero che qualcuno apprezzi il mio sforzo, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vi sembra che non vada bene ditemelo.  
un saluto a tutti e a prestissimo!


End file.
